My Little American Brother
by myotakuchan
Summary: What's with America's new attitude towards meetings and why the sudden urge to "hang out" with England? But what are his plans? USUK Rated T...might change to M depending on how well it goes ;-; WARNING: Human names are used very often


[England/Arthur's POV]

"I'll tell you once more Alfred." I began. "We are called the allies because we are all here to fight against the axis powers. We are not here to be your backup nor will we ever be."As usual my little brother Alfred was getting too ahead of himself in the meeting. I wish he'd just take his head out of his arse for once and keep in mind that we could all easily beat him senseless. My face started to become warm and flustered, I hated that the smallest things he did would drive me mad. You can't necessarily blame me in that matter, he is my little brother and I feel like I have to take responsibility over his actions.

"Dude, just chill out. It was a small joke, there's no need to get all worked up over it. Let's start this meeting, and we'll try Arthur's way." Alfred looked incredibly different from his usual show off self. He, for once, looked serious. I couldn't believe my eyes… he started actually doing work. One that doesn't involve his obsession over hamburgers. I wasn't even paying attention to his ideas; I was too stunned that he was taking charge of this meeting without any use of the words "Bad guys" or "Heroes".

The meeting ended and I was still dumbfounded about the amount of work we got done. We figured out a logical plan and none of them included backing each other up the whole time. It was a well based plan if I do say so myself.

"HEY, ARTHUR!" I let out a huge sigh; I knew that was the end of my peace full, half decent, little bother. As he ran towards me I could already hear his words. Something like "That meeting was soooo boring! I wish it had something to do with me more!" Followed by that childish laughter of his. To my surprise his question was quite normal and calm.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat at my place?" Suddenly my face turned beat red. No one has ever asked me to go anywhere with them before. Was he joking? He couldn't be, he's not that cruel…is he? Alfred must have noticed my expression; he didn't wait for my response. He quickly grabbed arm and headed towards the door. Before we got out Francis popped in front of us.

"Ohohohohon! Where exactly are vous deux going? Une date? Without moi?" Right before I got the chance to deny him Alfred gripped onto my hand once again and started running. He was faster than me so he for the most part dragged me along till we arrived to his house.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" I demanded while trying to regain my breath, I could barely speak the words between my gasps for air. "When Francis gets like that you're supposed to fight back! Not just run away like a little Italian." My voice became louder and louder, not meaning to I began to yell.

"You're all bark and no bite! You make everyone do your bloody work then you won't even get off your arse and do it yourself! You are such a damn wanker! If you'd just grow-" Suddenly Alfred's lips cut me off.

You could say it startled me at first, this type of behaviour would be expected of Francis to say the least. But for my little American brother to kiss me…. It's absolutely ubserd!

I tried to make a sound to protest but it didn't fase him. I had not noticed that he was slowly backing me up into a wall, so the pressure on my back caught me off guard. The kiss suddenly became more aggressive and controlled. I could feel his breathing, feel his heart beat, taste his lips.

I noticed my arm was free so I attempted to push him off me, but he was too powerful. Soon enough Alfred got fed up and pinned my wrist against the wall with one hand. At this point I couldn't move, he was clearly the more powerful one out of us.

My struggling didn't get me anywhere when the kissing started to become more violent. I could feel his other free hand starting to slowly make its way up my abdomen when the kiss suddenly broke.

"Alfred…wait…we're brothers… this is wrong." I pleaded as I felt his grip loosen. His strength was no longer holding me up and I feel to my knees. I could help but to stare down, the man in front of me was no longer my little brother and that scared me all the more. He slowly kneeled down and grabbed my chin so we were looking at each other directly in his eyes. His soft play full blue eyes weren't as friendly anymore. They looked full of lust and hungry. And something tells me I was his meal.

"Aw, come on bro. We're not even related so it can't even count as incest. Plus stop kidding yourself, I could tell you were enjoying it." It wasn't Alfred's usual joking tone he has when he makes fun of my cooking, it seemed…darker. He was watching me and slowly his neutral expression transformed into a grin. What could he possibly be grinning at…did he have a plan? The thought of him doing something like that again gave me an unusual feeling. I assumed it was fear till I realized my I had been blushing. Why was I…? NO! Anyone would have been after what he had just done!

"I did not enjoy any of the sort, you twit! What has gotten into you? I'd suspect this behaviour from Francis… but… you… I don't understand…why…why me? Is this some sick joke!" His expression slowly changed, he was no longer frightening me. He looked shocked and upset. What was getting into this damn bastard? To do something as horrifying as that, be upset that I won't take it. Of course I wouldn't! He's my own brother! Unexpectedly, I felt something damp on my hand. It was water, or my own tears to be exact…Was I crying?

I have to admit I was shaken up, but I was not aware that I was to this point. Alfred obviously noticed how upset this made me and that s why the little twit backed off. It all out of a sudden made perfect sense. I found myself laughing at the thought. He just suddenly regretted it, did he? Of course he would, I mean I wouldn't be able to look at him the same after today.

"I-I didn't mean for it to go this far..." He kept staring at me till I looked up meeting his eyes. "I just wanted to touch you...Hold you" His soft blue eyes reappeared with tears on the verge of falling. As week in the knees as I was I couldn't watch as my little Alfred cried away. I stood up, grabbed his head and pulled him to my chest. He gasped and soon began to sob. Warm drops of water dampened my shoulder, as I regretted making this poor boy cry.

"It's quite alright dear," I patted his hair and whispered into his ears. I could feel his gasps for air after every long sob. His arms reached around my waist and pulled me in tighter.

At that very moment I regretted putting up a fight but this is all for his own good. I'll keep my feeling a secrete and he will never know. This is just the way it has to be...He can find some woman and have a real family...one that I could never have. We can't be together, or do anything like this ever again. I brought him to love me this way and for that my dear brother you mustn't blame yourself. My personal feelings have inflicted on you and you shouldn't ever forgive me.


End file.
